1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a store and, more particularly, to a computer system configuration and method for processing discount information in a retail store.
2. Description of Related Art
Product promotions employing price discounts are a popular means to stimulate sales of products such as grocery store items. One type of product promotion is a discount coupon. It has been estimated that in-store couponing coupled with advertising increases sales by 544%.